Five Minute Break
by Sweet Babboo
Summary: Take a peek at what goes on behind the scenes when the lights and cameras are off on the Dragonball set.


Five Minute Break: A Sneak Peak Behind the Scenes of DBZ

Author's Note: This was meant to be a humorous piece of fluff that came to me one night, that I finally got a chance to type up. When the lights and camera are on, the DBZ cast are all business, but what goes on in between scenes? Enjoy! Oh, this is supposed to take place somewhere during the DBGT saga. There are some slight spoilers, but nothing major. As usual, Dragonball does not belong to me. I just wrote the fanfic.

            "And cut! That's a print. Good job," the director shouted from the set of DBGT. "Everyone take five."

            The crew began to slowly disperse to their usual hangouts during their short break. The younger actors huddled around the computer, squabbling for rights to log into the internet.

            "Hey, Goten! Wait your turn, will 'ya?" Trunks protested.

            "Sorry dude. I was here first," the dark haired youth replied sticking out his tongue at him.

            "You know, you don't have to act like that when we're not filming," Bra reminded her co-star.

            "That's why he was so perfect for the part," Trunks quipped. "He's got plenty of experience in that department."

            "You are so cold, man. Oooh! I got fan e-mail!"

            "What's it say?" Bra asked, sticking her face right in front of the screen.

            "This person said I should have kept my hair the way it was in DBZ when we were still kids."

            "Speaking of which, why did they make your hair that way? It looks like someone went over it with a lawn mower."

            "Hey! I don't know what they were thinking. They're the same people who said that Vegeta would look good with a buzz cut and a mustache."

            "I heard that!" Vegeta's angry voice erupted from the other side of the room.

            The trio of youths snickered at the older man's expense.

            "Don't pay any attention to them Vegeta," Bulma said soothingly. "I thought you looked cute."

            "I don't want to look CUTE. I can't believe they made me cut my hair. And after all the time and trouble I went through to get it just the right way for the entire season of DBZ," Vegeta pouted. "Do you know how much mousse and hair spray it took to make it look that way?"

            "Oh, quit complaining 'hair boy'," Kuririn complained, rubbing his gray cookie duster.

            "Not you too," Bulma groaned.

            "Why shouldn't I? I've been on this show as long as you have and what do I get for my years of loyalty and service? I wind up on DBGT for about 2 minutes before getting wasted again. That's like how many times now? Two or three times?"

            "Four," the entire cast should in unison.

            "Don't sweat it 'short-man'," Goku said, patting Kuririn on the shoulder. "The dirt that's going around the set is that you'll be alive at the end of the series after all."

            "Watch me jump for joy," Kuririn grumbled sarcastically and went to get a cookie.

            "You gotta be kidding me!" Trunks shouted in disbelief.

            Everyone rushed over to the computer to see what was going on.

            "What's all the commotion about?" Bulma asked.

            "This website took a poll on who was cooler. Me or Mirai no Trunks."

            "So what?"  

            "Over 90% thought that Mirai no Trunks was better! Can you believe that?"

            All of the women on the set sighed adoringly.

            "What are you complaining about?" Goten asked. "You got twice as much air time as the rest of us."

            "Don't you get it? I played both roles, and they still like HIM better."

            "Well, what did you expect?" Marron asked. "You've got to admit that you looked tougher in the tank top and CC jacket, and the sword, of course."

            "What's wrong with what I wear?"   

            Marron threw her arm around his shoulders teasingly. "Darling, you know I love seeing your knees, but the blazer and handkerchief just don't go with those shorts."

            Pan decided to get into the fun and nudged him in the ribs. 

            "Yeah, what's with the green suit anyway? I preferred it when he was in drag. Don't you think so Marron?"

            "Oh definitely. But you gotta go lighter on the rouge, Trunks. People will think that you're cheap."

            Goten burst out laughing hysterically, while Marron and Pan collapsed into each other's arms laughing as well. Even Vegeta snickered at the expense of his on-screen son.

            "All right, stop picking on Trunks," Bulma intervened pulling him away from his tormentors. She took her role as cast and den mother quite seriously.

            "Thanks 'Mom'," Trunks answered gratefully. "That the last time I ever ask for any of your opinions."

            "What else does this website have? Anyone mention me?" Goku asked curiously.

            "Oh, you're on tons of websites," ChiChi complained enviously.

            "You're not jealous, are you?" he teased.

            "Watch it pal. Next time I hit you with a frying pan, it won't be a stage prop," she replied half-jokingly. 

            "Here's something that looks interesting. The Best/Worst lists," Gohan said.

            "Well, what are you waiting for?" ChiChi replied.

            "Okay, the best looking male was Mirai no Trunks with Vegeta close behind."

            "As if there were any contest," Videl commented.

            "Hey, you're supposed to be my wife, remember?"

            "In name only, Gohan."

            "I demand a recount!" Vegeta replied angrily. "Everyone knows I've got the best body. I even make spandex look good."

            "And you never got an award for modesty?" Trunks asked sarcastically.

            "Quiet, 'Mama's Boy'."

            "Oh, don't be such a spoilsport, Vegeta," Bulma chided. It's all in good fun. And it's only one person's opinion."

            "Who did they pick as the best looking female?" Bra asked interestedly.

            "Juuhachigou, hands down."

            "I'm not surprised," Juuhachigou replied, running a sleek hand through her short blond tresses.

            "This thing is rigged," Bulma complained.

            "Now now, it's all in good fun," Vegeta reminded her.

            "Oh, shut up," she replied in annoyance.

            "Piccolo should have been on that list somewhere," Goku remarked.

            "He's down as the best looking Namekian."

            "It's the cape and turban," Piccolo said non-chalantly.

            "Hey, look! Gohan got the worst dressed award for his Saiya-Man outfit," Videl said giggling.

            "What?! But it's exactly like Piccolo's! I thought it looked cool."

            "Whatever you say, Gohan."

            "You know, we should have a website of our own. We could call it 'Goku Online'," Goku suggested.

            His suggestion was promptly met with a deathly silence as well as some glares. 

            "It was just a thought," he replied sheepishly. Everyone gave a longsuffering groan.

            "All right, everyone. Quit surfing the net. We haven't got all day, you know."

            "What about our five minutes?" Goten protested.

            "It was over five minutes ago. Now, get back to work."

The End

Written by: Babboo on 4/23/03

Author of:

When It's Over (Trigun)

Bebop Blues (Cowboy Bebop)

The Unpardonable Sin (DBZ)

The Way We Were (DBZ)

Quality Time (DBZ)

Two of a Kind (DBZ)

Only Human (BSSM)


End file.
